Civilian
by DefendAtlantis
Summary: After Buttercup gets into an accident that scars her, Bubbles struggles to keep her sisters together, but when Buttercup snaps she'll have to accept that there's no going back for her. Based on Yay Ninja Bob's Villain and Kasune's Hero. Read both!


**Civilian**

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, first off, this isn't an "original" story. But this also isn't a sad attempt at a parody, so if you think that you might want to find something else now since I will (try to) be really serious on this one.

This isn't the first time I've done a fic based on something else (_Follies of the Living— Concerns of the Dead, Sokka Todd_, ect.) but this is the first time I've done something from another fan fic. This is also my second POV story.

After asking Yay Ninja Bob and Kasune, this story is (respectfully) based on _Villain_ and _Hero_. _Civilian_ is the same story, just told in Bubbles' POV. I planned on uploading it earlier (in November when I asked permission... so late) and I can give a whole list of excuses but it's better if I don't. I will instead just say I'm bored in my house with really nothing to do but write and play Champions Online.

As always, dear readers, read, enjoy, review.

* * *

><p>The city of Townsville- a peaceful place full of wonderful citizens. Unless you count the villains, or the thugs, or….<p>

Okay, so Townsville isn't that great a place to stay. But it's well protected by three girls: my sisters and I. At least until recently.

There had been times when the line between hero and villain seemed to have been blurred in our minds, I'll admit that. Buttercup wasn't the only one who was tempted; Blossom and I had our moments too. It doesn't make what she did justifiable, if anything it just made it worse for herself, and her image.

Buttercup's scar was one of many things that she thought would hinder her. As much as I would try to tell her otherwise, she kept that mindset. That scar seemed to be, in Buttercup's mind at least, keeping her from having a normal life.

* * *

><p>We were around eleven that day, when we were called to the Townsville Museum of Rare Artifacts. We flew through the gaping hole created by the crooks' truck, still running. We shifted our attention to the smaller holes revealed to have some kind of glowing green substance on them, slowly eating away the walls. Wondering what it was, I scooped up a little up with a finger and screamed in pain trying to fling the acidic substance off.<p>

Blossom grabbed my hand rushing us to a nearby water fountain and washing it off. My skin was practically burned off and it would throb when I tried to poke it with my thumb.

"Be careful, Girls," Blossom warned us as we flew back to the museum, "This stuff is dangerous. Make sure not to get anymore in contact with your skin!"

I blew on her finger, gently and the pain instantly started again, "Ow, ow, ow…."

Buttercup rolled her eyes at Blossom's comment and asked me quietly, "Are you okay?"

Slipping the finger into my mouth, I nodded.

The volume of Blossom's voice rose slightly, returning us to the mission at hand, "According to the mayor, the thieves are still in here, collecting more rarities." Pointing to the stairs to the roof, Blossom continued, "Bubbles, you go that way!"

Finger still in mouth, I nodded and flew in the direction Blossom directed me. I could barely hear her talking to Buttercup as I reached the roof and saw a black-clad male fumbling with a claw of some sort.

He pulled off his black cap for a moment, wiping his brow before fixing it back on his head as he pressed a button, a metallic claw speeding back to its box. The claw released a large gem, which the thief caught in his hand staring at the fist sized jewel intently.

"Not so fast!" I yelled out.

The thief jumped at my voice, grabbing a gun from his waist. I noticed it had the glowing green substance in dart form and dodged it as I flew to him. I ducked as he tried to pistol-whip me before grabbing his wrist, kneeing him in the stomach.

I suddenly could hear Buttercup screaming. I glanced down to the ground to see the truck escaping. That didn't concern me; what did concern me were the blood-curdling screams Buttercup continued to give downstairs calling for Blossom for help. I looked down to see the thief, but he was already falling down the four story building. I cringed when he hit the ground head first.

I flew downstairs as quickly as possible looking at Buttercup with a small gasp.

Buttercup was clawing the right side of her face, it along with her hands and forearms were covered in the acid that I touched earlier. I saw a bucket that still had remnants of the substance in it. Ignoring the pain and burns I got from it, I rushed to the water fountain, cleaning out the acid. I then ran over to the other side, where the water was slightly cleaner, scooping up a bucketful before flying back to Buttercup and dumping it on her.

Buttercup stopped screaming for a moment to wipe the water from her eyes, then started up again as the pain continued.

"Hold on, Buttercup! I'll be right back!" I rushed back to the fountain swept up another bucketful of water, and flew back to Buttercup to dump it on her. The screaming stopped but I knew the pain wasn't over however, so I picked her up and flew her as fast as I could back home, my sleeve wet with a combination of water and Buttercup's tears.

Buttercup never cried. Never.

Fifteen minutes after we came home, I sat outside Buttercup's room where she and the Professor were, when Blossom finally came home.

"How is she?" she asked.

I shrugged. Blossom glanced at Buttercup's door before continuing to her own room.

"Blossom?"I said, not looking at her.

She turned back to me, "Yes, Bubbles?"

"Why did you leave her?"

A glint of guilt passed Blossom's eyes before she continued to her room.

It was pretty much like that for the next few days: the Professor would come into Buttercup's room to check up on her while I sat right outside. When he'd come outside, I would ask if I could see her, but he'd smile and tell me she's sleeping. Blossom would stay away for a long time wuntil one day I found her walking out of Buttercup's room.

"Fine! I won't apologize!" she shouted, slamming the door behind her. She glanced at me as I came out of my room before huffing and returning back to her own. I walked to Buttercup's door, cautiously opening it.

"Get out!" Buttercup yelled, throwing a glass of water against the door.

"I didn't even come in yet!" I squeaked.

"I don't care," Buttercup mumbled, "Just leave me alone."

I kept the door opened slightly, waiting for Buttercup to calm down. After about 2 minutes I slowly began to open the door floating over the shards to sit on her bed.

Buttercup's eyes were closed, but strained, so she found me annoying, but I ignored that. "Buttercup?"

She turned her head away to the blinds, hiding the right side of her face from me. I saw that her arms were hidden under her blanket, and I moved to touch them, but Buttercup moved them at the last minute.

"Buttercup-"

"Go away, Buttercup."

"It's okay, it's over."

Buttercup opened her eyes, keeping her left one on me. "It's over? No, Buttercup, it's not. It'll never be over." She sat up and showed me her scars on her hands, her right side of her face still hidden in the darkness of the room, "Look! Look at what she did to me!"

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Blossom! She didn't try to help me, she just abandoned me!"

I couldn't believe the anger spitting out of Buttercup's mouth; I shook my head, "You're over exaggerating; I'm sure she had a reason-"

Buttercup sat forward, and I saw it: the 'V' shaped scar.

"There is no reason," Buttercup began quietly, "There is no reason any of this should've happened. At least not this bad. She could've done anything, anything at all to help me. But she didn't."

I gave a smile, "But Buttercup, it doesn't matter if you've changed badly in a physical way, as long as you stay the same in a personal sort of way."

"No one's gonna wanna be around me," she mumbled sitting back.

"I do," smiled, taking her scared hand, she flinched slightly, but I held on stroking it with my thumb.

"I'll always be here for you," I promised her,"Even if no one else is."

* * *

><p>That's the way it was for the next few years. Eventually the only time she'd come out of the house was for school and when we were called. When she did she wore that hoodie to hide her face and arms. she used to wear it often in the house as well, but I managed to convince her it wasn't necessary. Whenever we had projects in school, she either worked with me or by herself, depending on if we had the class together; everyone else was either too scared or too nasty to her to deal with. I'd help her with anything, even with Blossom wanting her to retire from crimefighting.<p>

She was at her normal with me.

And then something happened.

We were home alone; Blossom and the Professor went to the store. I got bored of watching Buttercup play video games, so I figured I'd brush her hair, trying to talk to her about how my day was. There didn't seem to be a point in talking to her however since she seemed too busy trying to throw Trejo in front of the subway. I talked about english and history.

I continued on about lunch, "Then at lunch something really cool happened. I was just talking with Jessica about my skirt 'cause she wanted to know where I got it from, and that boy Henry came over and asked me out! I was so happy, because I'd seen him before and I really thought he seemed-"

"What?" Buttercup exclaimed, dropping her game controller.

I blinked raising an eyebrow, "What?"

"You're going to go out with a boy?"

"Yeah," I began nervously, "His name is Henry-"

"You can't do that!" Buttercup rose to her feet at lightning fast speed.

I sat back as far as I could, "Why not?"

"Because!" she shouted back. "Then you'll spend all your time with him! You won't be here anymore! At home where you should be! And then what? What the hell am I supposed to do, huh?"

"Buttercup, you can't tell me who I can and can't date!" I stood up; what was her problem?

"Yes I can!"

"No!"

She grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me harshly. "YOU'RE NOT DATING ANY BOY! DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL NOT BE ABANDONED FOR SOME CHUMP LOSER!"

I cried and pushed her away as hard as I could, flying upstairs and shutting the door behind me as fast as possible. But Buttercup was right behind me, slamming her fists at the door; I dug my heels in while she did so trying to keep her out. All the while I was begging her to stop as she was screaming at the top of her lungs for me to open the door.

Finally it ended. She gave one final slam against the door before stomping away, slamming the front door shut. I slid against my door down to the floor, tears streaming down my face. I just cried into my knees until I heard the door open again. I wiped the tears but stayed sitting on the floor of my dark room.

A light knock; I jumped. The Professor called out from the other side, "Bubbles? Are you okay?"

I didn't say anything, but gave a loud sniff.

"What happened?"

It was Buttercup," I mumbled.

"What?"

"It was Buttercup," I said louder. I gave a sigh, saying it to herself as if I didn't already believe it. "It was Buttercup."

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back to the door, when I heard it.

Laughter. Buttercup was up on the roof laughing.

I sighed again, putting my hands to my face as the volume of her laughter rose.


End file.
